1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a liquid ejecting apparatus such as an ink jet recording apparatus and a liquid ejecting apparatus, and in particular, to a method of manufacturing a liquid ejecting apparatus including a container holding member on which a liquid container is detachably mounted, an ejection mechanism for ejecting the liquid supplied from the liquid container from a nozzle, and an adjustment member that performs adjustment relating to the ejection of the ejection mechanism, and a liquid ejecting apparatus.
2. Related Art
As a liquid ejecting head that ejects (discharges) liquid droplets from a nozzle by generating a pressure fluctuation in the liquid in a pressure chamber, there are, for example, an ink jet recording head (hereinafter, simply referred to as a recording head) used in an image recording apparatus such as an ink jet recording apparatus (hereinafter, simply referred to as a printer), a color material ejecting head used for manufacturing a color filter such as a liquid crystal display, an organic electroluminescence (EL) display, an electrode material ejecting head used for electrode formation such as an FED (a surface emitting display), a bioorganic material ejecting head used for manufacturing a biochip (a biochemical element), and the like. Then, in the recording head for the image recording apparatus, liquid ink is ejected, and in the color material ejecting head for a display manufacturing apparatus, solution of each of color materials R (Red), G (Green), and B (Blue) is ejected. In addition, in the electrode material ejecting head for an electrode forming apparatus, a liquid electrode material is ejected, and in the bioorganic material ejecting head for a chip manufacturing apparatus, solution of a bioorganic material is ejected.
As the liquid ejecting apparatus, for example, there is a configuration in which an ejection mechanism for discharging liquid is fixed to a holding member called a carriage and liquid is ejected from the nozzle of the ejection mechanism with respect to a liquid landing target such as a recording medium (for example, see JP-A-2012-040743). The above-described carriage includes the ejection mechanism and an adjustment member, such as a cam, for adjusting the position of a flow path member that supplies the liquid from the liquid container to the ejection mechanism, the adjustment member is configured to adjust (alignment adjustment) the positions of the ejection mechanism and the flow path member in the carriage, and the ejection mechanism and the flow path member are configured to be fixed to the carriage by a fastening member such as a screw.
In this kind of liquid ejecting apparatus, a liquid container storing liquid to be supplied to the ejection mechanism through the flow path member is detachably mounted on the carriage. For example, in the configuration disclosed in the JP-A-2012-040743, the liquid container is disposed right above the ejection mechanism (a recording head unit) fixed to the carriage. Then, in the above-described alignment adjustment, an inspection pattern (an alignment pattern) is formed by introducing the liquid from the liquid container into a flow path of the ejection mechanism and ejecting the liquid with respect to a liquid landing target, adjustment is performed based on the inspection pattern, and after the alignment adjustment, the ejection mechanism is fixed to the carriage by the fastening member. For this reason, the above-described adjustment member or fastening member is disposed at a position not covered by the liquid container in the carriage.
However, in the configuration in which the adjustment member or the fastening member is disposed at a position not covered by the liquid container, there is a problem that the size of the carriage and the ejection mechanism is increased accordingly. That is, in order to provide a portion to be fixed by the adjustment member and an area for adjusting the adjustment member (an area required for an operation of the adjustment member) up to that position, a space corresponding to the carriage or the like is required. In addition, in a configuration in which the number of processes of attaching and detaching a liquid storage member increases, there is a problem that not only the entire manufacturing process becomes long accordingly, but also the position of the ejection mechanism shifts due to attachment and detachment of the liquid storage member after alignment adjustment.